Une Vie Ecarlate II
by Devil's nest
Summary: Kimblee, de tout petit à tout grand, en passant par l'ado et Ishbal. Oui,je suis folle. [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Bom

...  
...  
...  
Ouais, c'est encore moi.  
_Tous : NOOOOOOOOON !  
_Eh si x'D

**Titre** : Une Vie Ecarlate II (oui, en fait le I m'a pas trop plu pis j'ai eu tellement d'autres idées...)  
**Auteur** : ... Devil's Nest (¤ hurlements de désespoirs en guise de fond pour l'ambiance ¤)  
**Rating** : Bon, allez, je mets K+ mais je garantis pas que ça va le rester...  
**Commentaires** : Bon, déjà, y aura du Kimxunefille PARCE QUE je veux absolument introduire mon p'tit Shelagh (rip mon grand ;w;) et ensuite, bin c'est pdv interne (j'essaie, j'essaie...) et enfin... je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Kimblee qui frappe dans ses mains juste à coté de moi pour tout ce que je lui fait faire. Voilà, c'est tout !  
Ah, sinon... éloignez le canon de votre arme de ma tempe siouplé...

* * *

La maison était agitée, ce jour-là. 

Grand-mère courait dans tous les sens, allait donner un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie sur la tête de Grand-père qui avait oublié l'eau chaude. Papa se rongeait les sangs, devant Maman lui souriait gentiment, ne cessant de lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer.

Dès le premier jour, j'ai tout de suite cerné qui ils étaient.

Grand-mère portait toujours une robe, derrière son tablier blanc. Elle avait toujours un rouleau à pâtisserie à portée de main, des fois on se demandait même d'où elle les sortait. Elle avait les cheveux déjà gris et blancs et ses yeux étaient comme le soleil. Elle avait quelques rides, laissant des marques de sourires passés.

Grand-père, lui, il portait toujours un vieux T-shirt et un jean usé. Il fumait souvent la pipe en passant ses doigts sur son petit bouc gris. Ses cheveux gris en cachaient certains qui étaient encore noirs. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir quelques vestiges de sa vie ; ses rires, ses pleurs, ses colères…

Papa ressemblait assez à Grand-père. Il avait le même visage, mais plus jeune, sans les rides. Il avait les cheveux très noirs et les yeux aussi dorés que ceux de Grand-mère. Il portait presque tout le temps sa tenue de mineur. Plus tard, je lui ressemblerai beaucoup.

Maman était très belle. Elle avait aussi les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés. Normal, Papa et elle étaient cousins éloignés. Son visage était fin et droit, son nez petit et pointu. Elle portait toujours une jupe, Maman. Elle aimait les jupes.

Et c'est dans leur maison que je suis né.

J'ai porté le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents, mon deuxième prénom était celui de mon père et le troisième – quasiment jamais utilisé – était celui de grand-père.

Et ce jour-là, où la maison était agitée, Maman m'a mis au monde. Moi, Zolf Jonathan Kimblee, futur meurtrier.

* * *

J'étais sur les épaules de Papa, qui m'emmenait en ballade. J'aime quand il me prend sur ses épaules, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà grand. 

- Tiens, regarde Zolf, c'est là que Papa travaille.

J'ai regardé là où il me montrait. C'était la montagne, avec un trou dedans. Je pouvais entendre le bruit du métal qui heurte la pierre, le bruit de roues en fer qui grinçaient sur des rails.

Et puis j'ai entendu un bruit qui m'a suivit toute mon existence.

Je l'ai imité, ce bruit. C'était impressionnant.

- Tu aimes les explosions ?

Papa a rit.

- C'est justement ce que je fais dans la mine.

Bom.

Ça faisait un grand bruit.

Quand on est rentrés à la maison, Grand-mère a été exaspérée par le bruit que je répétais. Grand-père a rit et a dit que je ferais un excellent artificier, avant que Grand-mère ne lui assène un rouleau à pâtisserie sur la tête. Maman elle, elle a juste sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux courts de Papa puis les miens.

- Non mais crétin, tu te rends compte que la première chose que dit le gamin c'est « bom » ?

Grand-mère continuait de se défouler sur Grand-père, qui tentait de se protéger en rappelant à Grand-mère qu'un jour elle risquerait de le tuer.

- Maman, arrête, Papa a raison…

- Toi, tais-toi !

Grand-mère menaçait Papa de son rouleau à pâtisserie. J'ai rigolé puis j'ai serré la tête de Papa dans mes bras.

- Bom…

* * *

- Tu fais attention et tu ne touches à rien, surtout, d'accord ? 

J'ai hoché la tête avant de sautiller un peu partout dans le grenier.

Grand-père voulait me montrer quelque chose. Il disait que ça allait sûrement me plaire. Evidement, j'ai tout de suite pensé à un jouet ou un trésor. Grand-père cachait toujours pleins de choses aux yeux de Grand-mère, et souvent elle le poursuivait avec son rouleau à pâtisserie quand elle en trouvait. La fois où elle avait trouvé ses boîtes de cigares, surtout, c'était très drôle. Elle l'avait poursuivit toute la matinée puis une fois qu'elle l'avait attrapé, elle l'avait forcé à sortir toutes les autres et elle les avait mis dans les toilettes sous son nez.

Pauvre Grand-père.

- Tiens, regarde…

Il a sortit une boîte, dans laquelle il y avait pleins de petits bâtonnets rouges. J'en ai prit un, et plusieurs autres sont venus avec. Ils étaient accrochés ensemble.

- C'est sûr, comme ça on dirait que ça sert à rien, mais… Viens, tu verras.

Une fois dehors, il a posé les trucs rouges par terre et il en a allumé un, avant de me tirer plus loin. Après un moment, ça a fait du bruit. Le bruit que j'aime bien.

- Bom…

Grand-père a rit, puis Grand-mère est sortie de la maison. Dès qu'elle a vu les trucs qui faisaient « bom », elle a commencé à poursuivre Grand-père avec son rouleau à pâtisserie.

Il n'y avait plus personne dehors. J'ai prit la boîte et je l'ai cachée sous mon lit, avec les allumettes.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à dire quelque chose d'autre que « bom », au grand bonheur de Grand-mère. Mais je lui répétais souvent ce mot pour l'embêter un peu. Et quand elle s'énervait beaucoup, elle brandissait son rouleau à pâtisserie et à la dernière minute, c'est Grand-père qu'elle frappait. Ça me faisait toujours rire. Surtout quand Grand-père nous faisait la momie, tellement il avait de bandages autour de la tête. 

Et puis un jour, Grand-père et Papa m'ont emmené à la mine, sans le dire à Grand-mère ni Maman.

J'étais tout content. Ils voulaient me montrer ce qui faisait « bom » et aussi comment on s'en servait pour faire des trous. Ç'allait être génial.

Quand on est arrivés, ils m'ont d'abord montré à des collègues qui m'ont ébouriffé les cheveux. J'aime pas quand les gens ils font ça. Exprès, quand je serai grand, je les laisserai pousser, et toc !

- Donc, tu vois, on pose les bâtons ici, on s'éloigne et on allume la mèche…

Grand-père s'est baissé et il a allumé la mèche. Le feu l'a suivi, avant d'arriver aux bâtons.

Le « bom » était énorme.

Il y a eu plein de poussière, des bruits de cailloux qui tombent. Et quand j'ai pu de nouveau voir quelque chose, il y avait un grand trou.

- Voilà, mon grand. C'est à ça que ça sert.

- Bom…

Ils ont échangé un regard et ont sourit.

* * *

Le lendemain de mon cinquième anniversaire, j'ai suivit Papa et Grand-père sans qu'ils le sachent. Je voulais leur faire peur, à la mine, comme il fait noir. Personne ne m'a vu entrer, Personne n'a dit que j'étais là. 

Je me suis caché derrière eux quand ils ont préparés les explosifs pour dégager un nouveau tunnel. Puis je suis passé vers devant eux. Je suis sortit de ma cachette, j'ai dit « Bouh ! » Mais ils ne m'ont pas entendu. Je les ai appelés plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne me remarquent. Une fois qu'ils m'ont vu, leurs visages se sont teintés de peur en même temps. Mais pas de la même peur que j'avais prévue. Ils étaient pétrifiés.

La mèche se consumait.

Grand-père a bondit en avant, il m'a attrapé puis m'a lancé à Papa qui a crié. Moi je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite. Seulement quand j'ai vu les bâtons rouges.

Grand-père nous a regardés une dernière fois, il nous a sourit puis…

* * *

- Boum. 

- Zolf, s'il te plaît, mange quelque chose… il faut que tu reprennes des forces…

- Boum…

Grand-mère a secoué la tête et s'est de nouveau mouchée.

- Boum…

Je n'avais rien dit depuis deux semaines, à part le bruit qu'avait fait Grand-père devant moi.

Boum…

Grand-père avait disparut. Tout ce qui restait de lui c'était du rouge et de la fumée.

Boum…

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Papa me ramenait dans la mine, malgré les protestations de Maman et Grand-mère, qui avaient dû partir en ville. 

Il m'a dit de rester assit et de ne pas bouger. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu la mèche s'allumer parce qu'une lampe était tombée.

Papa.

La mèche.

Les explosifs.

Grand-père.

- PAPA, ATTENTION !

Il s'est retourné et a vite courut. Mais pas assez vite.

Boum.

Et le tunnel où se trouvait Papa était bouché.

Les autres ont creusé pendant plusieurs heures. A la fin, ils l'ont retrouvé.

Mais il ne bougeait plus.

Je lui ai crié dessus, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller revoir Grand-père tout seul, que c'était un égoïste. Un mineur a voulu me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je l'ai frappé et je suis partit en courant.

J'ai courut longtemps. Il faisait nuit quand je me suis arrêté. J'étais sur une colline, sous un arbre. Et j'ai crié.

- EGOÏSTE !

C'était méchant de ma part. Mais j'avais envie de lui dire.

Le lendemain, des militaires m'ont ramené à la maison.

Un mois plus tard, Grand-mère était morte.

Et seulement un an après, Maman s'est remariée.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant le vrai Zolf se met en route... Eh, reculez ce bazooka ! nan pas moiii ! 


	2. Alex

Ce type était un crétin.

Maman l'avait sans doute épousé parce qu'il était riche et s'intéressait à elle, et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle se souciait de vouloir reconstruire une famille autour de moi. Mais franchement, celui-là me flanquait presque la nausée.

Avec sa façon de me regarder d'un air hautain, de me crier dessus lorsque je faisais quelque chose de travers, de ne cesser ce relever que je devenais décidément le sosie de mon père, j'avais envie de l'étrangler, voir de lui faire la même chose qui avait coûté la vie à Grand-père. Ouais, ç'aurait été drôle de voir tout ce rouge autour de moi, en me disant que c'était lui… ç'aurait été beaucoup plus drôle que lorsque ç'avait été grand-père.

- Jonathan, écarte-toi de mon chemin !

Et il avait cette sale manie de m'appeler par le prénom de Papa.

- J'ai un prénom, ai-je articulé.

- Zolf, s'il te plaît, soit gentil avec…

- Comment tu voudrais que je sois sympa avec ce type, hein ?!

Il m'a mit une gifle. Je lui ai craché au visage et je suis sortit en courant. Maman m'a appelé, j'ai continué à courir.

A cette époque, j'essayais d'éviter le maximum de gens. Pour moi, c'était leur faute à eux tous, tout ce qui était arrivé. Surtout à Papa.

Parce que ce qui était arrivé à Grand-père, c'était ma faute.

Je me suis assit devant la rivière et j'ai regardé mon reflet fixement. Puis une voix m'a fait sursauter.

- Ton reflet t'as fait quelque chose ?

Je me suis tourné. C'était une fille. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille que moi. Moi j'avais douze ans. Elle, elle devait en avoir quatorze, quinze tout au plus. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et courts ébouriffés, à la manière d'un garçon. Et elle portait une tenue de jeune travaillant sur les lignes de chemin de fer.

- Dégage.

- Pourquoi, ce coin d'herbe d'appartient ?

- Dégage, j'te dis.

Elle était chiante. Très chiante. J'avais envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule.

…

De l'exploser.

- Je suis bien là.

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi. J'ai retourné ma tête vers l'eau. Mieux valait l'ignorer.

- C'est amusant.

- Quoi ?

- Nos reflets. Le garçon a les cheveux longs et la fille les a courts.

J'ai grogné, elle a sourit. Elle m'exaspérait avec son sourire. Je voulais qu'elle parte, loin, et qu'elle me laisse seule.

Mais c'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Moi, avec mes cheveux noirs qui me tombaient sur les épaules, elle avec ses cheveux courts ébouriffés.

- Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux longs ?

Je l'ai regardée.

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi est-ce que toi tu les avais courts et pourquoi tu t'habilles comme un garçon ?

- Non, en effet.

Toujours ce sourire bienheureux. Ce sourire énervant. Elle m'a regardé fixement pendant un moment, tandis que je retournais regarder l'eau.

- Mais pourquoi longs ?

- Parce que.

- Quelle réponse constructive !

Elle a éclaté de rire. J'en avais marre. Je me suis levé et j'allais partir.

- Je t'embête ?

C'était trop tentant.

- Ouais. T'es chiante. Tu m'énerves.

- Heureuse de t'entendre le dire.

On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait venir lui enlever ce ton moqueur, heureux. Je suis parti, je ne voulais plus rester dans les parages, avec ce garçon manqué qui m'énervait.

- A bientôt, monsieur le boudeur !

- C'est ça.

Elle continuait de sourire derrière moi, je le sentais. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai sourit à mon tour. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Quand mon beau-père m'a vu rentrer, il m'a tout de suite crié dessus et j'ai répliqué. Plus tard, quand il est partit se bourrer la gueule comme tous les samedis soirs, Maman a voulu me prendre dans ses bras, je me suis dégagé et je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. C'était un peu égoïste, je sais. J'ai eu un sourire.

Egoïste…

Ce soir-là, je ne savais pas que la fille aux cheveux courts m'avait suivit, ni qu'elle s'était assise sur la branche d'un arbre pour tout observer.

* * *

J'étais de nouveau assis face à la rivière, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Un livre traitant d'alchimie.

Cette science était tout bonnement passionnante. Et puis, ça m'occupait. Surtout quand mon beau-père voulait être seul avec Maman. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai jamais retenu son nom. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre, qu'il s'appelle André, Georges, Paul ou autre. Ça restera toujours un connard.

J'ai secoué la tête pour le sortir de mes pensées et j'ai commencé à tracer un cercle sur la feuille que j'avais emmenée, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au bouquin. J'avais déjà réussi à transmuter des petites choses, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était qu'en alchimie il y a trois étapes : étudier la matière, la détruire, la reconstruire. Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter à la deuxième ? Ou plutôt : Est-ce que j'arriverais à produire une explosion à l'aide de l'alchimie ?

Car oui, c'était ça que je voulais essayer. Ce n'était pas avec les pétards que j'avais dans ma chambre que je me débarrasserais de mon beau-père. Je voulais plus gros. Et comme je m'étais mit en tête de ne plus jamais approcher un bâton de dynamite… Pourquoi ne pas transformer cet abruti en bâton de dynamite ambulant ?

J'ai attrapé un bout de bois que j'ai mit sur la feuille, avant de poser mes mains dessus et me concentrer. La composition du bois… celle d'une explosion… il manquait quelque chose. J'ai remplacé le bout de bois par mon crayon. Oui, il manquait du carbone, avant. Je l'ai transmuté. J'ai condensé l'air autour. Et le crayon m'a pété à la figure comme un petit pétard. Je me suis tenu la tempe, d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Mais une seule chose occupait mon esprit.

J'avais réussi.

- Tiens, tu arrives à te blesser tout seul ?

J'ai levé la tête vers la fille aux cheveux courts, la dévisageant de mon œil non couvert de sang.

- Ta gueule.

Elle est venue s'agenouiller devant moi, tirant doucement sur mon poignet.

- Dégage !

Elle a sourit puis m'a maintenu, avant de retirer ma main et de sortir du coton. Je l'ai regardée, interloqué.

- Je vais te soigner ça, bouge pas.

Et par gestes lents, elle a désinfecté la plaie, a enlevé quelques échardes, sans doute des bouts de crayons. Puis elle a sortit une aiguille et du fil, en me prévenant que ça allait picoter. J'ai serré les dents, alors qu'elle cousait la plaie. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis ma naissance, j'allais pas le faire devant une fille, non mais !

Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle a rangé toutes ses affaires et m'a embrassé sur le front.

- Tu es un petit garçon bien courageux.

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour réagir. Je l'ai repoussée puis j'ai ramassé mon livre avant de lui lancer :

- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon !

Et je suis rentré en courant. J'ai été surprit de voir mon beau-père qui souriait en me regardant rentrer. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis que je le connaissais. J'ai cherché Maman du regard et je l'ai vue, assise dans son fauteuil, les joues légèrement roses. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Ah, Zolf, tu es là… j'ai une grand nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Si l'autre connard n'avait pas autant sourit, j'aurais peut-être espéré un divorce. Mais là, j'étais intrigué. Une grande nouvelle pour moi qui réjouissait mon beau-père par la même occasion ? C'était impensable. On m'envoyait vivre à l'autre bout du monde ou quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

J'en ai laissé tomber mon livre par terre.

* * *

J'étais de nouveau assit devant la rivière, la tête posée sur les bras. Maman enceinte. De l'autre connard. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

J'étais en train de délirer, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

- Tiens, pas encore au lit ?

Manquait plus qu'elle.

- J'fais c'que j'veux. Dégage.

- Moi aussi je fais ce que je veux.

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Ma vie te regarde ?

Elle n'a rien répondu. On est restés comme ça pendant un moment. Puis elle a brisé le silence.

- Au fait, moi c'est Alex.

- Alex ?

J'étais surprit.

- C'est un prénom de garçon, ça !

- C'est pour ça que je joue au garçon.

Je l'ai regardée, surprit. Elle a sourit puis elle s'est appuyée sur ses mains, légèrement penchée en arrière.

- Mes parents espéraient un garçon. Maman est morte peu après m'avoir mise au monde. Et mon père a voulu en quelque sorte réaliser leur petit rêve. Alors il m'a élevée comme un garçon. Il me traite comme tel. Je ne proteste pas. De toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi.

Le silence s'est à nouveau installé. C'est moi qui l'ai brisé.

- J'ai décidé d'avoir les cheveux longs le jour où j'en ai vraiment eu marre qu'on m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Elle a rit.

- C'est tout ?

- Et alors ?

Elle a de nouveau éclaté de rire. Puis j'ai rit, sans savoir pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'est arrêtée de rire, a essuyé les larmes qui étaient venues pendant son hilarité.

- Tu sais que ton rire fait peur, monsieur le garçon aux longs cheveux ?

- J'ai un prénom.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Zolf.

- C'est bizarre.

- Alex aussi c'est bizarre, pour une fille.

On s'est sourit puis elle a brusquement dit :

- Au fait, c'était pourquoi que tu pleurais tout seul ?

- Je pleurais pas !

- On aurait dit.

Je me suis levé.

- Rah t'as chiante !

- A demain Zolf.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Je suis rentré à la maison.

Alex. Drôle de nom pour une fille.

* * *

_**Oui, je lui donne un petit peu d'humanité...**_


	3. Et toi tu meurs

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, c'est encourageant :)**_

* * *

Le soleil atteignait à présent l'horizon. La nuit allait se pointer.

Je marchais sur la petite route de terre, direction la maison, ma demi-sœur sur les épaules. Elle gazouillait joyeusement, toute heureuse. Je l'aimais bien. Elle me rappelait moi, quand j'étais tout petit. Et moi, je jouais le rôle du père. Oui, c'était normal : Trucmuche beau-père ne s'abaisserait jamais à jouer avec sa fifille chérie, nooon. En tout cas, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était déjà ça. A quoi bon aimer un inconnu qui a juste épousé votre mère et qui vous délaisse ? Ç'aurait été un garçon, il aurait peut-être daigné s'y intéresser. Mais non. C'était une fille.

Au moins, je pouvais m'en occuper.

Elle aimait bien quand je faisais de l'alchimie. Elle applaudissait joyeusement à chaque fois que je transmutais une explosion. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait d'applaudir, elle disait un petit mot, de seulement trois lettres.

- Bom.

- Chut, Lily, on arrive.

Je lui avais apprit à ne pas dire ce mot, surtout quand on arrivait à la maison. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de Maman – ni celle de Trucmuche – s'ils entendaient ça.

- Ah, te revoilà enfin, Jonathan !

Oh non, l'autre…

- J'ai un prénom, bordel.

Et hop, voilà la gifle. Il m'arracha Lily et la mit de force dans les bras de Maman.

- Qui t'avait donné l'autorisation de sortir, Jonathan ? Et avec Lily, en plus !

- J'AI UN PRENOM !

Seconde gifle.

- Tu vas la fermer, petit effronté !

- J'ai quatorze ans…

- Jonathan, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à me parler sur ce…

- Zolf.

Nous nous sommes tous deux tournés vers Lily que tenait Maman, surprise. Lily m'a montré du doigt, insistante.

- Zolf.

Et là, ce crétin a commit une erreur impardonnable.

Il l'a giflée.

Evidement, elle a éclaté en sanglots. J'ai forcé ce crétin à se retourner et je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule, avant d'arracher Lily à ma mère et de sortir en courant.

Arrivé au bord de la rivière, je me suis assit, Lily sur mes genoux. J'ai doucement essuyé ses larmes et je l'ai serrée contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bonsoir, Alex. Tu aurais de la place chez toi ?

C'était égoïste de laisser Maman seule avec ce type. Mais je ne voulais pas y retourner tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas non plus forcer Lily à y retourner.

* * *

La maison d'Alex se trouvait au bord de la rivière, un peu plus loin. C'était une sorte de maison qu'on a l'habitude de croiser dans la montagne, en bois. Il y avait un banc à coté de la porte ouverte, sans doute pour laisser rentrer la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Au premier étage, une chambre semblait donner sur un petit balcon, qui était à l'avant de la maison. 

- Voilà, c'est pas très grand mais c'est chez moi…

- Pas très grand ? C'est sympa, ouais !

Elle a sourit puis elle est rentrée et est montée à l'étage. Je l'ai suivie, Lily dans mes bras.

- Papa, est-ce qu'un ami peut dormir ici, cette nuit ?

Elle venait d'entrer dans une pièce où un homme aux cheveux grisonnants dessinait sur un chevalet. Celui-ci s'est retourné, et m'a dévisagé de ses yeux gris.

- Tiens, c'est le fameux Zolf ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

- Alex m'a parlé de toi… Tiens, elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais une sœur…

- Je ne le lui avais pas dit.

- Mmh. Bon, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger… Alex, va montrer la chambre d'amis à ton copain…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais rentré à la maison, avec Lily. Le verdict était vite tombé : interdiction formelle de ressortir sans être accompagné. Génial. 

Enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai ressortit mon livre et je l'ai étudié. Si j'arrivais à mettre mon putain de plan à exécution, mon beau-père crèverait. Son sang me recouvrerait de la tête aux pieds. Sa vie se serait arrêtée et j'en serais enfin débarrassé. Et après ? Maman me regarderait, choquée. Lily applaudirait peut-être, elle adore ce bruit tout comme moi. Mais comment réagirait-elle face à du sang ?

Je pouvais encore attendre…

- Mais laisse-moi au moins lui donner…

- Non. Jonathan ne mangera pas ce soir.

La prochaine fois, j'essaierai d'insonoriser la pièce. Jonathan. Pourquoi le prénom de papa, merde ? Il s'appelle comme moi ou quoi, ce type ?

Je suis resté un instant sans bouger puis je me suis frappé le front avec mon livre.

Le même prénom que moi. Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Trois ans avaient passé. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient à présent entre les omoplates. Les traits de mon visage étaient un peu plus affirmés, plus droits. Mes yeux dorés étincelaient, renvoyaient la lumière du soleil. Même une fois, alors que ma chambre était plongée dans une quasi-obscurité, je les ai vu étinceler au milieu du reflet de mon visage dans le miroir. 

Et demain, j'allais enfin faire ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Sentir son sang couler sur mon visage, son cœur battant une dernière fois, sa chair se déchirant, ses entrailles se répandant à mes pieds… Ce bruit, assourdissant, et pourtant si court, cette fumée qui accompagnerait sa mort… Tout ça arriverait demain…

Mais pour le moment, il fallait que je prépare ça. J'allais pas lui coller une feuille avec un cercle en pleine face. Non. Je voulais être en contact avec lui à l'instant où je le transmuterais. Voilà pourquoi je marchais d'un pas décidé chez le tatoueur.

Une fois ressortit, les mains bandés, les yeux secs, je me suis dirigé vers mon coin au bord de la rivière, laissant derrière moi un homme éberlué de ne m'avoir ni vu pleurer ni entendu hurler, pour réfléchir encore un peu.

- Tu t'es blessé ?

J'ai sourit.

- Non. Ceci est la fin de cette blessure qui ne veut pas cicatriser.

- Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment jamais, tu sais.

Alex est venue s'agenouiller devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Des tatouages.

Elle m'a jaugé un instant.

- Je ne te croyais pas capable de tomber aussi bas.

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'allais tomber encore plus bas. Et le pire, c'était que j'en avais envie.

- Pourquoi dans les mains ?

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de me trimballer une feuille.

Elle a dû comprendre que c'étaient des cercles, car elle a hoché la tête.

- Et après ?

Oui. Et après ?

- J'irai voir si je peux m'engager dans l'armée.

- Tu vas partir ? Laisser Lily toute seule ? Me laisser toute seule ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient. Non, elle allait pas pleurer… mais pourquoi pleurer ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis triste.

Et là, sans réfléchir, oubliant un instant le meurtre que j'allais commettre le lendemain, oubliant le fait que j'allais partir très loin, je l'ai embrassée.

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux avant de grogner. La lumière m'avait fait mal aux yeux. Après un moment, j'ai fini par les rouvrir, et la première chose que j'ai vue c'était Alex qui me souriait. 

- Bien dormi ?

- Et toi ?

J'étais aux anges. J'avais passé la nuit avec Alex et aujourd'hui, j'allais tuer celui qui me pourrissait la vie avant de partir rejoindre l'armée.

Après un moment où nous sommes restés silencieux, elle brisa le silence.

- Dis, si tu n'avais pas décidé de partir, tu aurais fait quoi ?

J'ai réfléchi.

- Je me serais occupé de Lily. De toi. Et j'aurais peut-être fini par te demander en mariage, qui sait.

On a éclaté de rire.

- Tu reviendras ?

- Sans doute.

Elle m'a embrassé.

- Alors tout est encore possible.

- Ouais.

- Et on aura des enfants.

- Si tu veux.

C'était amusant de la voir faire des projets.

- Un fils ?

- Tu sais, Zolf, on ne peut pas choisir…

Je souriais vraiment.

- Tu l'aurais appelé comment ?

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me fais peur.

J'ai soupiré et je suis sortit du lit, entamant de me rhabiller. Puis la voix d'Alex m'a fait sursauter.

- Lenwë.

- … C'est sympa.

Je suis retourné l'embrasser une dernière fois et je suis sortit.

Si j'avais su…

* * *

Je me suis dirigé vers la maison, dénouant doucement mes bandages. Une fois que ce fut fini, j'ai prit tout mon temps pour observer mes tatouages noirs. Ils étaient magnifiques… 

Je les ai caressés du bout des doigts, suivant les lignes. J'ai frissonné. J'avais la mort entre mes mains. Sa mort prochaine. Et sans doute celle de beaucoup d'autres.

J'ai ouvert la porte de la maison en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. De toute façon, même si je l'avais défoncée, on ne m'aurait pas remarqué.

Le connard était là. Il engueulait Maman, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Puis elle a eu l'air soulagé en me voyant, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Trucmuche.

- Zolf !

Il s'es retourné, a barré la route à ma mère et m'a giflé.

- Où étais-tu, Jonathan !

Ce n'était même pas une question. Il beuglait. C'était tout.

J'ai lentement levé mes mains vers lui. Maman a étouffé un hoquet. Lui a affiché une grimace de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé faire comme connerie ?!

- Je suis simplement allé faire quelque chose qui me débarrassera de toi.

Il a éclaté de rire. Il sentait l'alcool.

- Ah, tu vas me tuer, comme tu as tué ton grand-père ? Tu vas chercher tes pétards ?

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Ma main s'était posée d'elle-même sur son visage.

Je l'ai vu faire une grimace de douleur. Son visage se déformait, se crispait. Puis il a hurlé. Maman a hurlé. Et je suis venu lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Grand-père était un accident… toi non.

Puis la détonation a retentit. La fumée a envahit mes poumons. Son sang s'est répandu sur moi. Son corps s'était déchiré, avait explosé sous l'action de ma transmutation. Et il avait explosé…

Ça faisait plus d'effet qu'avec de la dynamite. Sentir une dernière fois un cœur qui bat, être couvert de sang…

J'ai alors regardé Maman. Je devais avoir une tête de dément, à sourire comme ça. Je me suis approché d'elle, elle a reculé.

- Tu as peur ?

J'ai frappé dans mes mains et je lui ai attrapé le bras, n'arrivant pas à me défaire de mon sourire.

- Je suis pourtant ton fils, tu ne devrais pas à avoir peur de moi…

- Zolf, arrête !

Elle était affolée, terrorisée. A cause de moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Mon sourire ? Mon visage couvert de sang ? Ou le fait que…

J'étais en train de la transmuter. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mais vu que je m'en étais aperçu, pourquoi ai-je continué ? Je l'ignore encore.

Mais elle a explosé elle aussi. Son sang a recouvert celui de l'autre enfoiré. Et puis j'ai baissé mon bras, restant immobile. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un sanglot. Je me suis retourné.

Elle était, là, sur le pas de la porte, les yeux humides.

- Lily…

- Zolf… qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Maman ?

- Va chez Alex, Lily. Maintenant.

Elle m'a regardé, encore quelques secondes, puis elle est partie en courant.

Au moins, j'espérais qu'Alex s'occuperait d'elle.

Je suis sortit de la maison et j'ai suivit la route, vers le village. Lorsque je suis passé à coté de la maison d'Alex, elle était sur le balcon en haut, Lily dans les bras. Elle m'a jeté un regard par-dessus l'épaule de ma demi-sœur, mais elle n'a rien dit. Moi non plus. J'ai détaché mon regard du sien et j'ai poursuivit ma route.

Je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois.


	4. Deux lettres

_**Oui, c'est court. Mais bon, je me voyais mal continuer ce chapitre...**_

* * *

Je me regardais dans la glace. J'avais dû m'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval. Ça m'allait un peu mieux que les cheveux détachés. Par contre, j'avais une longue mèche qui me retombait sur le front.

Je suis ressortit des toilettes du train et je suis retourné m'asseoir, le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête reposant dans ma main, le regard fixé sur le paysage.

Le train filait à toute allure de Dublith vers le front d'Ishbal.

J'avais été admis en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat trois semaines auparavant. On ne m'avait pas encore donné mon nom d'alchimiste, on attendait de voir mes compétences sur le terrain. Tss. Des noms de codes pour les alchimistes. C'était stupide.

En face de moi, il y avait un type nerveux, à coté duquel était assit un autre qui écrivait une lettre. Sans doute à sa famille… ou sa fiancée ?

J'aurais voulu soupirer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, d'être nostalgique. Et pourtant, elle me manquait. Mais je n'allais pas rentrer, non. On attendait de moi que je tue. J'allais le faire.

J'avais déjà tué deux personnes. Trois, si on comptait l'accident. Mais j'en avais tué deux de moi-même. Je pourrais aisément en tuer d'autre que je ne connais pas.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, on nous a assigné des camarades de tente. Et puis, un bruit énorme a retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Moi non. Les explosions ne me font pas sursauter. Elles me fascinent. Elles me rappellent des souvenirs…

- Vous aimez les explosions ?

J'ai levé la tête vers un type plutôt grand, au teint mat. Il portait plusieurs étoiles sur son uniforme et il arborait une énorme moustache qui remontait sur les côtés. Son crâne était chauve et ses petits yeux sombres et brillants me fixaient, alors qu'il avait un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- La façon dont vous souriez, peut-être.

Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, en plus. C'était plutôt bizarre.

- Et votre façon de sourire alors que vous entendez le bruit d'une explosion me plaît bien…

Je l'ai regardé, haussant un sourcil. Il a éclaté de rire.

- Je sens que vous allez nous être utile pendant cette guerre, soldat…

Il n'avait pas tellement tort.

Après la première virée au front, on m'avait donné le surnom d'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Ce surnom m'est resté, dès le second jour tout le monde l'avait adopté. En effet, j'étais leur seul qui rentrait tous les jours couvert de la tête aux pieds d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien.

* * *

Un an déjà était passé. Je tuais des Ishbals le jour, je dormais la nuit, rêvant de massacres. J'aimais ça.

Il m'était arrivé de repenser à Alex. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, au moins. Savoir si elle m'avait oubliée. Savoir si je pouvais l'oublier.

Et puis, un jour, un soldat m'a demandé si moi j'attendais du courrier comme eux. J'ai rit et je lui ai dit que je voyais mal les gens qui me connaissaient m'écrire. Mais je suis quand même allé voir.

Deux lettres. Une qui datait de plusieurs mois, une plus récente, qui datait de seulement trois mois plus tôt. Je les ai emmenées dans ma tente, que j'occupais seul depuis un moment. Plus personne n'osait dormir sous la même toile que moi.

J'ai ouvert la plus vieille et j'ai déplié la lettre.

_Cher Zolf,_

_Déjà, je tiens à te dire que Lily ne s'est pas remise de t'avoir vu tuer ta mère. Tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne le pensais. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écris. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je suis enceinte, Zolf. J'aimerais que tu rentres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur, sans toi. Je crois que je vais le dire à Lily. Puis à mon père. Mais rentre, je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il naisse tout seul, notre petit Lenwë. Je t'aime._

_Alex._

_PS : si tu ne rentres pas, je comprendrai._

J'ai relu la petite lettre. En quelques lignes, Alex avait réussi à me faire manquer la crise cardiaque. Ça n'était pas possible… Comment aurais-je pu, en une nuit ?

J'ai regardé l'autre enveloppe. Elle devait annoncer la naissance. Je l'ai prise et l'ai dépliée lentement. Ce n'était pas la même écriture.

_Zolf,_

_Je suis le père d'Alex, Sam. Et je tiens à te dire que ce que tu as fait était complètement égoïste. Tu as mis ma fille enceinte et tu es parti. Elle a dû supporter sa grossesse toute seule, elle t'a attendu pendant neuf longs mois. Elle ne t'attend plus maintenant. Ou alors peut-être, mais ailleurs. __Tu m'as volé ma fille. Ton enfant a volé sa vie. __La moindre des choses aurait au moins été de venir la voir._

_Sam._

Je n'ai pas versé de larmes. Je n'ai pas eu un hoquet de surprise, de choc. Je n'ai pas hurlé que le monde était injuste. Je suis simplement resté là, les lettres en mains. Moi j'ai prit mon briquet et je les ai brûlées, avant de me prendre la tête à deux mains.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu ces lettres plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas allé les chercher ? … Pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Morte…

Je n'arrivais même pas à percuter.


	5. Ces mains

Tuer. Encore et toujours tuer.

Il n'y a que ça de bon.

Sentir le dernier battement de cœur. Sentir la déchirure de la chair. Le jaillissement du sang chaud. Le dernier hurlement. L'agonie. Le dernier soupir.

L'explosion. La cendre. Le souffre.

La mort au creux de deux mains. La vie resserrée entre ces mains.

Ça m'a toujours plu. Ça me plaira toujours.

Tuer.

Surtout que ça défoule. Ça aide à tout oublier en l'espace de quelques instants.

Moi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. J'ai toujours tué, j'en suis sûr. Tuer, c'est une chose que l'on n'apprend qu'une fois et que l'on peut refaire infiniment sans l'oublier.

Seulement j'avais trop tué ce jour-là, on dirait.

Quelqu'un m'avait plaqué à terre. Il avait appelé des renforts. Je me débattais. Je voulais qu'il me lâche, qu'il me laisse partir. Mais quand il était parti, j'avais entendu le son d'armes à feu dont en enlève la protection.

- Eh bien, Crimson, un problème ?

Crimson. Deuxième petit surnom débile.

Basque Grant se posta devant moi et me regarda de haut, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Moi, un problème ? Ouais, toi, ta tronche, lui et vous tous.

- C'est que rien ne vous enlèverait votre sourire de dément, n'est-ce pas, Kimblee ?

Ah, je souriais encore ? … Tiens oui. J'avais pas envie d'effacer ce sourire. De toute façon, j'y serais pas arrivé.

Alors que je m'étais levé, le général a interpellé le soldat qui m'avait maîtrisé.

- En tout cas, beau travail, Caporal Mustang. Continuez comme ça et vous prendrez du grade.

Je m'étais retourné. Le Mustang était bien droit, faisait le salut militaire. Ses cheveux noirs courts étaient emmêlés et ses yeux sombres soulignés de cernes. Comme nous tous, quoi. Enfin, eux tous. Moi j'avais les cheveux longs et je dormais bien toutes les nuits. Et puis merde.

- Allez vous débarbouiller, Crimson. Il y a une réunion dans quelques heures.

Je grommelais et me dirigeais vers ma tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, après m'être lavé le visage, je me suis regardé dans la glace.

Mes yeux brillaient. Et je souriais toujours. J'étais vraiment à faire peur.

Et je me mis à rire.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais, plus un son ne provenait de dehors.

Je suis sorti.

* * *

- Donc, alchimistes, je suis fier de vous présenter la dernière trouvaille de l'alchimiste de Cristal…

Basque Grant désigna un type, les cheveux gris et noirs, qui baissait la tête, comme honteux. Puis le général ouvrit une boîte. Son contenu se refléta dans nos yeux à tous. Il sortit une fiole, remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Il la passa à l'alchimiste de Cristal, qui l'ouvrit avant de faire glisser le contenu dans sa main, qui prit, à notre stupéfaction, une forme ronde, ovale.

- Ceci, messieurs…

C'était marrant, sa voix qui tremblait. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

- … est la pierre philosophale.

* * *

Nous étions tous là, rassemblés, chacun muni d'une pierre rouge. La mienne était en collier, autour de mon cou. Je souriais. Pas besoin de cercle. Pas obligé de toucher la victime. C'était génial.

Nous nous étions répartis aux alentours d'une ville. Il faisait nuit.

Puis un coup de feu donna le signal.

J'avais dévalé la pente, avant de commencer à détruire les habitations, les habitants. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, nourrissons, animaux… tous. Je les tuais tous. Leur sang à tous me recouvrait. Et moi je riais, j'étais heureux, je pouvais tuer à volonté, sans m'arrêter…

Et puis, malheureusement, la ville n'était pas si grande que ça. Une fois le travail fini, nous sommes rentrés. Et la plupart des regards se tournaient vers moi.

J'étais le seul couvert de sang qui arborait un sourire.

* * *

Un groupe d'Ishbals. Seuls. Ils essayaient de fuir le massacre. Mais c'est trop tard, je les avais vus et suivis. Un sourire vint déformer mon visage alors que je signalais ma présence en explosant l'un d'entre eux. Puis un vieillard se jeta sur moi, me suppliant. De quoi ? Aucune idée. « Pitié » veut dire pleins de choses. Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, insensible, avant de l'exploser. Puis un jeune Ishbal aux cheveux blancs s'était jeté sur moi. Je l'avais arrêté en posant ma main destructrice sur son visage. Puis je lui avais parlé de mon idée de l'exploser morceau par morceau. En commençant par son visage.

J'y avais fait une belle croix, il hurlait en tombant à genoux. Oui. La chair à vif, ça fait mal. Puis un autre débile s'interposa. Et ma pierre se détacha, alla se poser sur son front avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, les tatouages sur le corps de l'homme avaient irradié d'une lumière rouge. Il m'avait prit ma pierre. J'aurais bien voulu le buter mais une détonation m'a fait renoncer. Basque Grant arrivait, tirant dans tous les sens. Putain, le con.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux Ishbals. Le type à qui j'avais explosé la face avait un bras en moins, il allait crever de toute façon.

Puis j'étais partit. Je tenais à ma peau.

* * *

Arrêté. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mes mains étaient attachées dans une planche en bois, de façon à ce que je ne puisse joindre les paumes.

Tuer me manquait maintenant. C'était désolant, je m'y étais fait, à cette vie. Tuer avec pour seule raison « c'est les ordres », tuer avec cette pierre rouge, tuer sans, tuer hommes, femmes, enfants, alliés…

Ah, voilà le couac : « alliés ». J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir de tuer ces militaires. Mais je ne les avais pas reconnus, dans ma folie destructrice. Et ça m'importait peu en plus. Alliés, ennemis, peut importe ? Tant que ça fait une victime en plus, c'est bon. Mais personne ne voudrait me comprendre. Pour l'être humain, tuer est une banalité monstrueuse. Je dois me rapprocher plus de l'animal. Enfin, quoique, l'animal tue par nécessité. Mais moi ? Je ne suis qu'un animal qui n'a pas eu sa dose de meurtres. Animal et pas humain. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'on me traiterait de monstre ?

Allons savoir.

Tout d'un coup la pièce s'obscurci. Je tournai la tête vers la porte, seul endroit d'où filtrait de la lumière.

Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression que si. Il me regardait, il me dévisageait comme un criminel, car j'en étais sans doute un, mais son regard était rempli de haine.

- Tu veux ma photo, grand-père ?

Oui, il était plutôt vieux. Les cheveux gris, un peu blancs. Mais je ne voyais pas son visage. J'ai juste entendu sa voix.

- Que ferais-je de la photo d'un incapable et d'un lâche, sinon que de la brûler ?

Puis il était parti. Sans un mot de plus, me laissant seul avec ma certitude que j'étais un parfait crétin.

* * *

La prison, c'est lourd. C'est chiant. C'est monotone.

Il y a des monotonies qui sont sympas, comme celles de la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais il y en a d'autres qui sont insoutenables, comme celles de la prison. La prison, c'est toujours la même chose, mais c'est pas amusant. En prison on ne sort qu'une fois par jour. Moi je ne sortais pas. Je ne faisais que rester là, dans la semi obscurité, sur mon lit, à regarder mes mains dans cette fichue planche en bois. Mes mains, qui avait tant tué, qui m'avaient donné une vie de tueur. Mes mains, dont le toucher était mortel. Des mains humaines, pourtant.

Mais un jour, je le savais, je finirais par m'évader.

Parce qu'une vie qu'on vit enfermé alors qu'on a annoncé votre mort partout, c'est pas joyeux. Et puis, ça doit être marrant de voir des gens qui me prendraient pour mon propre fantôme.


	6. Liberté et folie

La monotonie quotidienne fut enfin perturbée. Et pas par n'importe quoi : un bruit d'explosion. Je ris, avant de commencer à chantonner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je chantonnais cet air. Mais je l'aimais bien. Et je l'associais souvent à un bruit d'explosion, sans me rappeler pourquoi.

- Qui fait ce bruit ?

- Laisse, c'est Kimblee, l'artificier fou…

Artificier fou ? J'éclatai de rire. Oui, décidément, ils en inventaient des histoires… artificier, et puis quoi encore ?

- Ta gueule Kimblee.

Je ris encore. Quel crétin. Me donner des ordres. Mais il savait à qui il parlait, lui ?

Un nouveau bruit d'explosion.

- Cette musique, mmh, elle te pénètre au plus profond de toi, elle te remue les entrailles…

- Ferme-la et lève-toi, ils te veulent aussi.

_Moi_ ? L'armée voulait _me_ voir ? Tiens, j'aurais ressuscité ?

Je ris et me levai, alors que l'autre ouvrait la porte. Puis il me fit sortir, s'éloignant de mes mains et me poussant dans le dos. Et je vis le type qui nous emmenait tous. Basque Grant. Il était pas encore canné lui ? En tout cas, toujours une sale gueule et il savait toujours pas se raser, vu sa moustache. La même qu'Ishbal. Y en a qui changent pas en… Combien déjà ? Un an ? Trois ans ? Dix ans ? Quinze ans ? Je ne savais plus… J'm'en fichais au fond.

On était passés par dehors. Même si c'était que quelques secondes, même pas une minute, j'avais ressenti une joie immense. Enfin l'air de l'extérieur. Un air qui sentait la liberté…

Première occasion, je m'évaderais.

* * *

L'occasion s'était vite présentée. Des tueurs en série ou des criminels quelconques changés en gosses affolés et c'était parti. Et puis, ce type n'avait qu'à pas m'insulter en disant que j'utilisais des bombes. Et puis quoi encore ? Moi je transforme mes victimes en bombes. C'est mieux. C'est drôle.

Tout comme lui. Il avait la bave aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés, et moi je le poussais vers les murs liquides. Il est facile de reconnaître la pierre philosophale, même incomplète, surtout pour un alchimiste. Elle est rouge, presque translucide et semble t'appeler, tu as l'impression qu'elle te dit « viens, viens petit humain, viens, créature insignifiance, utilise-moi… ».

Et moi, à chaque fois, je l'avais écouté. Comme cette fois.

La pierre s'était rassemblée en son corps. Il poussa un dernier son rauque. Et puis la détonation se fit entendre. Enorme. Assourdissante.

Déchirement, battement, cri, bruit, souffre, fumée, sang, chair…

Explosion.

Ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

Je marchais, dans ces couloirs désaffectés. Je pouvais entendre le son des bottes des soldats. Plus loin, j'entendais des bruits d'animaux. Le cinquième laboratoire. Toujours en activité.

Les choses ne changent jamais.

Puis, alors que je m'étais arrêté, je vis des soldats arriver dans mon couloir. Parfait. Les explosions de masse, ça me manquait. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Une femme, cheveux blonds courts, avec une longue mèche tombant devant son visage, vêtue d'habits quelque peu masculins, leur avait sauté dessus, les assommant un à un, en tuant quelques-uns. Je m'autorisai un sourire. Elle me rappellait quelqu'un. Et elle tuait…

Un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention, j'arrêtai de sourire et tournai la tête. Trois hommes. Celui de droite était grand, costaud, avec des cheveux blancs plutôt longs, il portait un uniforme militaire et un marteau. Celui de gauche avait une tête de moins que le premier, il avait des cheveux de la couleur du sable, il portait une tunique et portait un sabre dans ses mains. Celui du milieu, enfin, je ne l'aimais pas dès le premier regard. Un sourire goguenard, des cheveux coiffés en pics, une veste à fourrure, des vêtements de cuir, des lunettes de soleil… La caricature du mec qui se la frime. Pour combler le tout, on aurait it qu'il portait un vêtement ultra moulant sous sa veste, ça laissait voir chacun de ses muscles. Tsss.

- Greed. Homonculus de l'avarice.

J'avais regardé sa main un instant avant de l'exploser. Il rit avant de me la retendre. Elle avait repoussé. Je ris avant de la serrer.

- Kimblee. Alchimiste Ecarlate. Ex Alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Kimblee… je t'annonce officiellement que tu m'appartiens.

Et ce sale type m'adressa un sale sourire, laissant apercevoir des dents pointues.

* * *

_Evasion, rencontre, c'est déjà beaucoup x'D_


	7. Je me relooke et je tue

Greed était un homonculus, apparemment. Impensable. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à créer d'humain artificiel. Et pourtant.

Il affirmait être l'un des sept péchés capitaux, l'avarice. Ouais. Bah pas avare au point de mal se fringuer apparemment. Et puis il s'amusait à déshabiller les filles du regard, lorsqu'on passait devant certaines. Il m'avait expliqué que l'avarice contenait l'avidité, et donc qu'il voulait tout, surtout les belles femmes.

« Mais les beaux mecs dans ton genre c'est pas mal non plus. » Je l'avais explosé juste après ça. Surtout qu'il me lorgnait dessus, le sale obsédé.

- Eh, Kimy, bordel, je te cause depuis deux minutes, mon beau.

Je clignais des yeux. Ah oui, Greed. Il me parlait dans le vide, toutes les chimères rassemblées autour de nous.

- Plaît-il ?

Soit c'était la question, soit c'était le sourire innocent que j'arborais, en tout cas, ça le faisait chier. Il soupira.

- On a trouvé un QG. On va s'y installer, chacun aura une chambre. Et je t'interdis de tuer mes hommes.

- C'est tout ?

Il grimaça et descendit des escaliers. Au dessus, il y avait une pancarte miteuse indiquant « Devil's Nest ». Je suivis, après avoir laissé passer quelques chimères.

Le bar était un peu délabré. La peinture des murs se fissurait, les canapés semblaient vieux. Pour ajouter une touche d'hideux, il y avait plusieurs filles trop maquillées dans un coin, qui gloussaient en regardant Greed. Pff, ça allait être joyeux, dis-moi.

Je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches et allais me choisir une chambre. Assez simple, avec salle de bain personnelle, le tout assez propre. C'était bon.

J'entrepris d'abord de m'attacher les cheveux avec une sorte de ruban blanc que j'avais trouvé dans un tiroir. J'me suis alors rendu compte que j'avais plus la même coupe qu'avant, de petits cheveux remontaient sur le haut de mon crâne. Bon, c'était pas mal non plus. Je fouillais ensuite la sale de bain à la recherche d'un rasoir, que je finis par trouver.

Peigné, rasé, lavé, il avait fallut que je cherche d'autres vêtements que ceux de la prison. Encore heureux, ma chambre comprenait une armoire remplie de fringues. Après avoir dégoté un costume bordeaux et un T-shirt noir, je me suis effondré sur le lit, regardant le plafond. J'étais libre. Et maintenant ?

Un sourire fendit mon visage. _Et maintenant ?_ Tuer.

Je me levais et traversait les couloirs pour me retrouver dans la salle principale. Là, j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

Ce n'était pas le Greed assit dans un canapé qui était en compagnie d'une pute, ni même le fait qu'il en attirait une autre à lui qui m'avait surprit. C'était que celle qu'il venait d'attirer à lui chercha d'abord à se dégager, puis joignit les mains avant de lui mettre une claque. Et là, ça attira particulièrement mon attention, parce que je reconnaissais le cercle sur la main de cette fille, qu'ensuite la tête de Greed avait exploser, elle en avait profité pour se dégager et arranger sa tenue. Elle devait avoir environ quinze ans, avant de très longs cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval basse, deux mèches qui lui retombaient devant le visage, des yeux dorés…

Je me mis à rire et elle s'immobilisa en me voyant. Lily, comme tu avais grandi…

Elle eut alors un hoquet de frayeur en sentant Greed l'attraper par la taille, par derrière, avant qu'elle ne l'explose à nouveau. J'en profitais pour m'approcher d'elle.

- Jolis tatouages, petite sœur.

Elle avala sa salive, me dévisageant de haut en bas.

- T'as presque pas changé, Zolf. Sauf le regard de dément.

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait de changé ? J'haussais les épaules, avant de m'approcher de Greed qui se tenait la tête en jaugeant Lily du regard.

- Un conseil, mon grand, ne recommence pas, elle explose très bien les gens à ce que j'ai vu…

Greed n'étant pas si stupide que cela – à mon grand étonnement, d'ailleurs – fit le rapprochement entre elle, exploser, moi.

- Tu la connais ?

- Bingo.

Greed la dévisagea longuement avant de me regarder avec un sourire.

- Ta sœur ou ta fille ?

Après l'avoir explosé un coup, j'étais sorti tuer du monde.

* * *

Une fois retourné dans le bar, je m'étais planté devant Lily qui avait levé les yeux vers moi, me jetant un regard noir. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ma petite sœur, c'est normal, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Arrête de sourire, ça fait vachement peur. Et en ce qui concerne ce qui m'est advenu, je dirais une vie à survivre toute seule, apprendre que son frère est un meurtrier complètement fêlé, élever un gamin et repousser des pervers dans mes deux boulots, ça te va ?

Il y avait plusieurs détails qui me dérangeaient dans sa tirade. Dont plus précisément le gamin qui pouvait tout aussi bien être le sien ou non. Et si c'était… ?

Le barman arriva alors, me jetant un regard noir puis essayant de m'ignorer, reportant son attention sur Lily.

- Il faudrait que tu rentres pour t'occuper de Shelagh, je vais devoir faire des heures sup' vu tous les nouveaux locataires…

- D'accord, Sam.

Là, il y avait un problème.

Après que Lily soit partie, adressant un signe grossier du bras à Greed qui lui envoyait un large sourire, le barman me jaugea.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire, toi ?

Il faudrait que j'arrive à me prévenir quand je souris, en fait.

- Moi ? Mais rien, beau-papa.

Sans prévenir, il envoya son poing vers mon visage, poing que j'arrêtais sans problème. Il eut alors un hoquet. Oui, il devait sentir cette douleur qui parcourait son corps, les atomes le composant se modifier…

- Je suis sûr que tu as conscience, à l'instant même, de chaque cellule dont tu es composé. Je suis sûr également que tu as déjà vu Lily à l'œuvre et entre nous, je suis assez surprit qu'elle se soit fait tatouer les mêmes cercles que moi dans les paumes, la douleur est insoutenable, mais c'est drôle de souffrir. Enfin, je sais que tu sais ce que je vais te faire, inutile d'en faire tout un cinéma. Tu vas mourir, c'est un fait. Mais j'aurais quelque chose à te demander d'abord. Deux choses. Déjà, je veux que tu me dises qui est l'enfant que Lily élève.

Il me jetait un regard noir, le visage déformé par la douleur. Lorsqu'il me répondit, ce fut d'une voix rauque.

- C'est le fils du lâche que j'ai en face de mo…

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, j'avais explosé ses cordes vocales et continuais de le transmuter.

- Ce furent tes derniers mots, et c'est un peu dommage. Maintenant…

Je m'étais ensuite penché vers lui, pour lui susurrer lentement à l'oreille quelque chose qui j'en étais sûr, le ferait me haïr encore plus, mais il n'en aurait pas le temps…

- Dis bonjour à Alex de ma part.

Puis il explosa.

* * *

Une vie. C'est quoi, exactement ? Une existence, une conscience. Une simple vie peut en altérer plus d'une autre, dans n'importe quel sens, n'importe comment. Une existence peut en écourter d'autres, un autre peu en rallonger. Mais tout cela, est-ce dû à un hasard, ou bien est-ce qu'un meurtre est déjà prévu d'avance dans l'existence de cette personne qu'est la victime ? Peut-être que son existence est déjà tracée et que le meurtre n'est qu'un imprévu, et la mort change les choses. Ou peut-être pas. 

… Je devrais arrêter de réfléchir.

- On arrive, l'Ecarlate. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Ah oui, Bido, l'homme lézard. Greed nous avait envoyés en mission… Ou plutôt, je m'étais porté volontaire, pour soi-disant prouver ma valeur en jouant le chien obéissant. Une fois infiltrés dans le bâtiment, on avait pu assister à une scène plutôt sympa : le gamin qu'on devait trouver porté par une femme, un nabot qui essayait de la raisonner, des militaires derrières… D'ailleurs il y en a un qui semblait quelque peut surprit de me voir… Ah mais oui, comment oublier un colosse pareil entouré d'étoiles roses ! C'était Armstrong, avec le cœur aussi imposant que ses muscles. C'était pas le top pour Ishbal, ça.

Finalement, on avait battu en retraite – après que je me sois un peu amusé. Et là, surprise, alors que Bido avait détalé comme un lapin, rentrant au bar, j'avais croisé le militaire pâle qui se trouvait aux cotés d'Armstrong. Ce type était inhumain, c'est vrai, si j'avais eu sa tête je me serais suicidé… bref, passons. Il m'avait proposé de retourner dans l'armée et participer au prochain génocide. Evidement, étant alléché par l'idée de pouvoir tuer sans modération, je l'avais suivi.

* * *

Il m'avait emmené dans le bureau occasionnellement occupé par le général en chef des armées. Curieusement, il était là, derrière son bureau, coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur ses doigts croisés. 

- Zolf J. Kimblee, notre cher alchimiste Ecarlate…

Il s'était levé pour me serrer la main, arborant un large sourire.

- Je savais que vous parviendriez à vous évader et que vous reviendriez vers nous.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir sorti tout simplement de prison ?

Le généralissime rit.

- Mais voyons, tout le monde connaissait votre réputation… D'ailleurs, nous avions au début – enfin, les militaires en particulier – du mal à accorder entière confiance à votre petite sœur…

- Lily est là ?!

L'exclamation avait fusé sans que je n'y réfléchisse, Bradley sourit.

- Oui, lieutenant Kimblee. Votre sœur est actuellement la secrétaire du colonel Archer, qui est à présent à coté de vous. Si vous acceptez notre offre de retourner dans l'armée, vous travaillerez à leurs cotés, si vous refusez…

Il marqua un temps de pause, savourant l'effet. Sale con, oui.

- … nous vous tuerons.

- Lieutenant Kimblee, hein ? J'accepte.

Le général en chef se posta devant moi, me dévisageant en souriant.

- Vous savez, lieutenant… Dès la première fois où je vous ai vu à Ishbal, j'ai tout de suite aimé votre façon de sourire, vous semblez tant à un prédateur…

* * *

_Une review, ça fait plaisir, je vous remercie tous :)_


End file.
